U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,972, issued Jun. 15, 1971 to Bratkovich et al and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes a porous metal laminate suitable for application in high temperature environments of gas turbine engines. The porous metal laminate has a perforated exposed side facing the source of high temperature, a perforated shrouded side exposed to a source of coolant gas such as compressed air, and a plurality of tortuous internal passages between the perforations for conducting coolant from the shrouded side to the exposed side. U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,360, issued. Jul. 6, 1982 to Cavanagh et al and assigned to the asignee of this invention, describes a method of applying a thermal barrier coat to the exposed side of the porous metal laminate which method minimizes the effect on coolant flow through the laminate caused by barrier coat material deposited on surfaces of the laminate defining air flow paths therethrough. A method according to the present invention of applying a thermal barrier coat to an exposed side of a porous metal laminate further reduces deposits of thermal barrier coat material on surfaces of the laminate defining air flow paths through the laminate.